Hoffnung
by Yurippe
Summary: Shuu denkt immer nur an Haruka, aber denkt sie auch an ihn? Sorry to my english readers- maybe I'll translate it some time.


_Yeah, meine erste deutsche Fanfic zu Contestshipping. Ich habe aber die japanischen Namen genommen._

_(Was zur Hölle hat diese Seite gegen Umlaute??)_

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühsommertag, der Himmel strahlte so blau, dass es schon fast in den Augen wehtat, und ein laues Lüftchen sorgte dafür, dass es trotz des warmen Sonnenscheins noch angenehm kühl drauъen war.  
Alles grünte, und mittendrin- auf den ersten Blick kaum zu erkennen, so grün waren seine Haare- wandelte ein junger Mann mit seinem Pokemon. Er schien in Gedanken versunken, und so merkte er nicht, dass sein Weggefährte seine Rosenhände vor ihm hin- und herwedelte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

"Rosel Ros!" Als alles nichts half, hatte Roselia ihn angesprochen und so offensichtlich aus seinem Tagträumen gerissen, denn der junge Mann schreckte hoch. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er etwas ungehalten und schnippte sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen sah Roselia zu Shuu hoch. Es konnte sich schon denken, wo er mit seinen Gedanken mal wieder gewesen war. Aber da er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde, tat es so, als wäre nichts gewesen, und deutete nur stumm nach vorne.

"Pokemon-Wettbewerb" stand auf einem Plakat, das am Wegrand aufgehДngt war. Abgesehen von den Wettbewerbsdaten war darauf auch ein Bild von einem Mädchen abgedruckt, das mit seinen Pokemon auf einer Bühne stand und in die Kamera strahlte. Sie hatte glänzendes braunes Haar und funkelnde blaue Augen, und Shuu musste zweimal hinsehen, weil er so geschockt war. Das Mädchen auf dem Plakat war doch... Haruka!

Wie konnte das sein? Sie war doch kein Model, auch wenn sie für Shuu das schönste Mädchen der Welt war. Aber wenn sie auf dem Plakat angebildet war, egal wie sie nun letztendlich dort hingekommen war, hieß das doch, dass sie bei dem Wettbewerb anwesend sein würde, so hoffte er zumindest. Er könnte sie dort treffen...

"Roselia! Auf geht's, wir müssen uns einschreiben gehen!" Mit flotten, ja fast hastigen Schritten, eilte Shuu in die angegebene Richtung. Roselia schmunzelte ein wenig in sich hinein ob des so ungewohnt "uncoolen" Verhaltens seines Trainers, folgte aber gehorsam.

Den ganzen Weg lang machte Shuu sich Gedanken über Haruka. Wie war sie auf das Plakat gekommen? Und, viel wichtiger, wieso dieser Gesichtsausdruck? Zwar lächelte sie, aber bei näherem Hinsehen war Shuu aufgefallen, dass ihr Blick nicht in die Kamera gerichtet war, sondern in die Ferne schweifte. In ihren Augen lag außerdem ein gewisser Hauch von Sehnsucht oder gar Leidenschaft. An wen oder was hatte sie wohl im Moment der Aufnahme gedacht? Die Ungewissheit nagte an Shuu und lieъ ihm keine Ruhe. Was, wenn sie an einen anderen Mann gedacht hatte? Wie sollte er das verkraften?

Leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass diese Möglichkeit sehr wahrscheinlich war. Auch wenn er mit ganzem Herzen das Gegenteil hoffte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach BДnde. Und er wusste nicht einmal, der dieser andere Kerl war! Wenn der es wagte, seiner Haruka das Herz zu brechen...! Denn sehr glücklich hatte sie nicht gewirkt, eher so, als wüsste sie nicht einmal, ob er sie auch liebte. Wenn er diesen Kerl in die Finger bekam!

UnwillkЭrlich ballte Shuu seine Hände zu Fäusten. Roselia starrte ihn fragend an, doch er war mal wieder zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft. Wie konnte er herausfinden, wer Haruka's Herz gestohlen hatte? Satoshi? Takeshi? Oder jemand, den er überhaupt nicht kannte? Schließlich hatte er Haruka schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich ihr Leben in letzter Zeit entwickelt hatte.

Für einen Moment setzte sein Herzschlag aus. Auf dem Plakat war Haruka's Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, und sie dachte offensichtlich an jemanden, der weit weg von ihr war. Konnte sie damit etwa ihn, Shuu, meinen? Er stieß ein kurzes, sarkastisches Lachen aus. Nein, sicher nicht. Er würde sich nur selbst wehtun mit seinen falschen Hoffnungen. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war Hoffnung nicht das einzige, das ihm noch geblieben war?

Da er so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich den Kopf über Haruka zu zerbrechen, hatte Shuu gar nicht bemerkt, dass er schon an der Wettbewerbshalle angekommen war. Roselia musste mal wieder nachhelfen, was es auch schon den ganzen Weg über getan hätten, denn sonst wären sie sicherlich niemals angekommen. "Ach, wir sind da, sehr gut", gab Shuu nur von sich und versuchte, seine Haltung wiederzugewinnen.

In der Halle hing diekt am Eingang ein weiteres Exemplar des Plakates, aber es war wesentlich größer als das erste. Fast konnte man jedes einzelne von Harukas Haaren sehen, und Shuu versank zum wiederholten mal in Tagträumen über die seidigen Strähnen und was er dafür geben würde, einmal mit seiner Hand...

"Na, gefällt es dir?", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich. Auch ohne sie zu sehen, wusste er, dass SIE es war. Langsam drehte er sich um, wobei er sich bemühte, einen betont gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

"Sieht ganz nett aus", erwiderte er. "Aber ich frage mich, wie du es geschafft hast, auf das Plakat zu kommen, du bist schließlich kein Model." Den letzten Satz ließ er besonders spöttisch klingen- sie sollte bloß nicht wissen, was er wirklich über sie dachte, und vor allem nicht, dass er das Bild schon eine ganze Weile angestarrt hatte. Außerdem liebte sie ja offensichtlich einen anderen, also was nützte es schon, wenn Shuu ihr Komplimente machte?

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie gleich so heftig reagieren würde. Ihre Augen verengten sich, und er meinte, Tränen darin erkennen zu können. Bevor er seine Aussage abschwächen oder sonst irgendetwas tun konnte, gab Haruka schon in einem leicht bitteren Ton von sich: "Tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass nicht alle Menschen so toll aussehen können wie der allmächtige Shuu. Wenn du es so furchtbar findest, mich anzusehen, dann geh mir doch in Zukunft aus dem Weg!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus der Halle. Als Shuu realisierte, was sich gerade abgespielt hatte, war sie schon aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und lief ebenfalls nach draußen, in der Hoffnung, Haruka noch irgendwo zu entdecken.

Tatsächlich hatte er Glück: Sie saß hinter der Halle auf einem kleinen Stück Wiese. Besonders glücklich, ihn zu sehen, schien sie aber nicht zu sein.

"Was willst du? Mich noch weiter beleidigen? Zu deiner Information, ich wollte nie ein Model sein. Aber die haben mich gefragt, ob sie mein Foto nehmen können, weil ich eine relativ bekannte Koordinatorin bin und irgendwie dem gewünschten Typ entsprochen habe von einem jungen Mädchen, das gerne Pokemon trainiert oder so. Das war nur eine einmalige Sache, in Zukunft wirst du also von meinen Fotos verschont bleiben."

Shuu schluckte schwer. So sehr hatte er sie verletzt... Doch was sollte er tun? Er konnte ihr ja schlecht erklären, warum er das gesagt hatte, denn wenn sie wirklich einen anderen liebte, würde sein Geständnis mit Sicherheit ihre Freundschaft zerstören. Das war das letzte, was er wollte. Nein, das letzte war, Haruka so verletzt zu sehen. Und war nach seiner dummen Bemerkung ihre Freunschaft nicht sowieso zerstört?

Sein Herz in die Hand nehmend, sah er ihr direkt in die Augen und versicherte mit ernster Miene: "Was ich vorhin eigentlich sagen wollte, war, dass du viel schöner als ein Model bist. Tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Das ist einfach meine Art, meine Gefühle zu verbergen..."

Nun endlich erwiderte sie seinen Blick. "Welche Gefühle musst du denn verbergen?"

Statt zu antworten, stellte Shuu eine Gegenfrage. "Wieso interessiert dich das so sehr, und wieso ist es dir anscheinend so wichtig, was ich von deinem Aussehen halte, wenn du doch offensichtlich einen anderen liebst?" Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er damit mehr oder weniger seine Deckung aufgegeben hatte, aber langsam kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte es satt, um den heißen Brei herumzureden, satt, sich zu verstellen, satt, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wer es war, dem Haruka so intensive Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Vor allem hatte er es satt, seine Hoffnungen aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn sie am Ende sowieso enttäuscht werden würden. Da wollte er es lieber gleich hinter sich bringen. Und trotzdem, eine winzig kleine Hoffnung war noch da, dass sie vielleicht an ihn gedacht hatte, als das Foto aufgenommen wurde.

Haruka sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich einen anderen liebe? Und was soll das überhaupt heiъen, einen anderen- das klingt ja, als sollte ich eigentlich dich... oh." Nun endlich schien ihr ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein. Shuu fühlte sein Herz heftig schlagen, während er auf irgendeine Reaktion von ihr wartete. Würde sie ihn auslachen? Zurückweisen? Immer noch brannte die kleine Hoffnung in ihm auf Sparflamme. Deshalb versuchte er gar nicht erst, ihre Schlussfolgerung abzustreiten. Es war eh zu spät- jetzt oder nie.

Ohne Vorwarnung warf Haruka plЖtzlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass sie weinte. Hatte er sie schon wieder verletzt? Oder war sie nur so traurig für ihn, da sie ihn gleich abblitzen lassen würde?

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, das von dir zu hören?", murmelte Haruka an seiner Brust. Hörte sie dort sein Herz pochen, als würde es gleich zerspringen?

Vorsichtig legte Shuu seine Arme um sie. "Du bist für mich das schЖnste Mädchen der Welt", flüsterte er. Als sie daraufhin zu ihm aufblickte, näherte er sich langsam ihrem Gesicht und drückte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, zog Haruka ihn wieder zu sich und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Die Hoffnung, die auf Sparflamme in seinem Herzen gebrannt hatte, loderte auf und wurde zu einem Freudenfeuer.

Als sie sich irgendwann doch endlich voneinander losmachten, musste Shuu trotzdem nachfragen. "Also liebst du keinen anderen? Dieser sehnsüchtige Blick auf dem Plakat..." "galt dir", beantwortete Haruka lächelnd die Frage, die er hatte stellen wollen. Dann zog sie ihn wieder zu sich heran.

Das schönste MДdchen der Welt mit dem glücklichsten Mann der Welt, im Kuss vereint.

_Ende! Boah, wie kitschig und vorhersehbar! XD_


End file.
